The red pandance and cat noir
by Altea the orca
Summary: This fic is about my bestie faith who got transported to the ladybug universe and becomes pandance and has a huge crush on Adrian in real life and in here,the art credit is hers she did an amazing job. She's a great artist and awesome best friend. Enjoy


**Hey everyone this fic is for my best friend irl I mean gravtron1 is my best friend but we don't know each other in real life also if your a writer that I have pm yeah we're best friends too,**

 **but this is a very special friend we met 5 years ago her family is great,**

 **she has a huge crush on Adrian so I needed to make this story for her and also my pleasure to make fun of her jk**

 **Well you enjoy this one shot**

* * *

Stacy woke up in a hospital not knowing where she was "bounjor madam are you ok" said a voice from above her head, she opened her eyes slightly to see a nurse hovering over her, "you were found past out in the park"

" I'm fine" stacy said still out of it, "when do I get out of the hospital" she asked already sick of the hospital " today" the nurse responded

Stacy walked out of the hospital good but with a weird headache and walked down the street,

All she remembered was being handed a crystal or at least that's what it looked like by her best friend Deborah but then passed out in the park,

She looked down at the crystal in her hand and remembered when she was handed the crystal that she had twisted in and everything looked different like she was in a different dimension, little did she know it was a trans reality comet.(yeah boi Voltron reference whoo) *puts on deal with it glasses and dabs*

She bumped into someone and fell but she recognized this person, Gabriel agreste, along with his son Adrian,(yeah cuz his dad looooooves going outside) she looked up at the two as Adrian reached out his arm to help her up, she took his hand and started stuttering and apologizing, "I uh sorry I didn't mean to I um just eh" she couldn't exactly speak well at the moment and she knew how red her cheeks were "it's ok" Adrian said politely "don't bother with this clumsy girl" his father said "but father it was an accide- no buts" his father cut in "she should have been watching where she was going"

"Don't worry it's ok" Adrian whispered to her her with a wink, she was blushing unconditionally

She looked around the city of Paris not knowing where to go, she stumbled upon a interesting looking shop and met a mid age shop keeper with his wife, they greeted her with happiness and took interest in her crystal,

They took her to the back of the shop and studied the crystal for a few minutes and told her it was a trans reality comet and explained why everything was different, she was from a different reality. And that even though she remembers her name being faith in that reality it changed to Stacy in this reality.

She left the shop grateful for the explanation but still had questions,

She entered a bakery where she met Marinett and her parents and explained that she was from "out of town" they invited her to stay with them and even attend school,

The next day she joined Marinett to school when they got in class everyone greeted her with kindness well except for Chloe of course.

Then Adrian came and greeted her "hey your the girl from yesterday right?" She only stood in amaze that the guy she met yesterday and who she had a crush on in her reality was right there in the school she was going to be at for a while, they all sat down for class,

During class Stacy couldn't keep her eyes off Adrian and Chloe kept a close eye on her,

After school Marinett and her friends all decided to go to the park and invited Stacy too, they were all hanging out having a picnic but Stacy wasn't too close with the so she decided to go and draw under the shade of a large tree, drawing furry'S

Marinett walked up to her and took a look at what she was drawing "wow that's awesome I didn't know how well of an artist you are" Stacy looked at her for moment "thanks" she said,

Later that night before bed Marinett and Stacy and alya were talking and stuff then Adrian was brought up both of them blushed at the same time and then burst into laughter then Marinett threw a pillow towards Stacy "he's mine lol" the three started a pillow fight, "uh oh looks like Marinett has competition for Adrian" alya said then getting hit in the face with a pillow, eventually they'll fall asleep but for now they were just having fun.

* * *

The next day at school a student got akumatized (idk if I spelled that right I don't watch ladybug that much) lady bug and cat noir sprang into action and defeated the student,

But unfortunately Stacy got caught in the action and broke her wrist ladybug was about to transform back "don't worry mil lady I'll take care of her you go off bugaboo, ladybug left and cat noir took Stacy bridal style (idk how that looks just assuming) and took her to Marinetts place.

When they got there Marinett had already changed back from ladybug and was in her room when cat noir dropped off Stacy on the balcony/porch (idk) and made sure she was safe inside then left off to continue his day as Adrian.

Stacy couldn't stop thinking about the way chat (idk why they say chat it's cat I just say it the way the fanfictiction says it guess it's cuz how u say cat in French) looked into her eyes with his wide green eyes, she knew it was Adrian since in her reality ladybug is a show, but she knew she couldn't tell any one but still it was killing her,

* * *

The next day at school she didn't stop looking or thinking about Adrian one thing she was grateful for is that she wasn't clumsy or awkward around him.

At lunch he asked if he could sit with them, both Marinett and Stacy blushed while alya just laughed there almost hysterical.

Later that night Stacy couldn't sleep thinking about the fact that she was the only one who knew that Adrian is cat noir, and that Marinett is ladybug

Then around 2 am she heard ear bleeding screams throughout the streets there was another person akumatized, cat noir was on it but Marinett could not get up if her life depended on it so cat noir went to the Kwami guardian and asked for trixx and went to get get alya to be Rena rouge (yeah ladybug told him)

but it wasn't enough they needed three and Marinett was not up yet cat went back to the Kwami master dude guy and asked for another Kwami he did it was a red panda Kwami and took it to Stacy who was on the balcony thingy

"hi I'm your "Kwami trype, all you need to say is trype lets hop to it" he told her "trype lets hop to it!" She yelled and he went into her headband turning her into a colorful pink yellow and mint red panda super hero.

They met up again " who are you" Rena asked "I'm pandance" Stacy answered

She couldn't believe it she was helping the supers who she loved from the show in her reality, they went across the roof tops she was still in shock. They took down the bad guy finally.

Rena rouge went back into alya and pandance back into Stacy, and gave Adrian the Kwami back before he pounced she pulled his tail "hey Adrian thanks for asking me to help" he paused completely shocked that she knew and started stuttering "uh how did u I mean" she sighed and decided to tell him "I'm from a different reality or dimension and in my reality ladybug is a show and it shows who you are, i know who Rena is and and who ladybug is," his eyes widened "ladybug" he whispered blushing, then looking back at her well I'm glad I have someone I can talk to about being a super heroe,

She blushed as he kissed her hand and pounced into the night suddenly she was able to sleep just fine for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day Adrian asked her to hang out after school after last night he felt a connection with her (not romantically ok maybe romantic) just as a close friend,

He took her shopping and around the city and out to eat they did a lot together when they got to the balcony thingy at Marinetts house she put the bags from their adventure together inside and brought out a blanket for them to share they sat there for a bit quiet until she spoke up "hey thanks for today it was really fun she said with a yawn looking toward the beautiful city of Paris sparkling with lights before their eyes, "no problem"he responded "in fact if your not doing anything this week end I'd like to take you somewhere else"she nodded leaning into his shoulder resting her eyes

"I'd love that" he held her close and kissed the top of her head cuddling her in his arms.

Meanwhile Marinett and alya were there "girl your going to do research better then the FBI" Marinett just sat there in anger plotting death just kidding.

She fell asleep in his arms he held her close and snuggled her "I love you Stacy

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **AWWE *the crowd said together*thats so sweet.**

 **yeah I was ok until I had to write the lovey things I'm more of a adventure writer more then romantic ok so I don't watch ladybug a lot that's why my facts are wrong sorry but again this is for my best friend faith we have known each other for 5 years now and her family is always there for us, thx Faith**

Heres her instagram please fo follow her she is an amazing artist

candypop_draws

and heres her you tube or just faith animates. channel/UCL7EUG9rd88ayPbTc4czaUw

 **anyway that's it for tonight as always vrepid sa form Voltron Ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


End file.
